


Crimson Protector

by CrimsonFrost007



Series: Savior in crimson [2]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, In a different world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFrost007/pseuds/CrimsonFrost007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of crimson Savior returns. After a beam of light and ending up in the marvel world after Loki's invasion as the void was closing another thing fell ,apart from Tony stark. New adventures in the marvel universe and possibly Asgard (Hopefully this fan fic Does NOT blow up in my face)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a new world

Crimson protector

(Marvel x Crimson peak crossover)

Chapter 1

In a new world

 

After being roared at by the hulk tony woke up screaming from it all. “Oh my god did anyone kiss me please tell me no body kissed me.” He said on the ground with all the other avengers just realising that they have won the fight. Also looking around he noticed to be a big ball well that is what they think it is. There a strange shadowy smoke emitting from it and it was really big.

Steve rogers aka captain America got closer to the big Smokey sphere curiosity getting the best of him reached out to touch it. It was cold very cold but it also felt movement as well.

“Guys I think someone’s in there.” Steve managed to say. Thor had his hammer ready to crack the ball like it was a nut but Bruce back to normal stopped him.

“Wait you could harm whoever is in it. We have to bring it in and see if we can get the person out safely.” Bruce replied obviously concerned for the wellbeing of whoever was in it. He felt hulk agree too.

“Ok examine ball, get loki and then get swarma after. Sound like a plan.” Tony said in his arrogant tone.   

They made it back to stark tower taking the big ball? With them. They found Loki and noticed he had little memory of what happened and was just as confused when they asked him about the big smoky ball. He said that he was ruthlessly tortured by a being called thanos who has frequent love wet dreams for death. Thor was pissed when he heard about the mad titan and what he did. He almost took it out on the big ball forgetting that someone was in there and stopped himself in time.

They took the big ball to the lab curious to who or what could be in there. Loki after recovering from being a hulk chew toy used his magic to help out.

Slowly the ball unravelled to reveal that the ball was not an object but a strange being unconscious and holding an unconscious girl in his arms.

 When tony examined the girl she had a pulse and was very much alive. The creature was a different. They first thought he was dead being how cold he was. But that theory was later burned when the girl woke up.

“ugh……Thomas.” She managed to groan out before opening her eyes. Thomas? Who is Thomas???

Mia woke up after Thomas shielding her from becoming road pizza and found herself in a……lab??

Snapping out of her daze she looked around frantically. Where the heck is she?! She thought.

Suddenly seeing the people around her in weird clothing she gave out a yelp of surprise and fell off the table hitting her head. Swearing profusely at the pain under her breath she managed to get up without help. To their discretion.

“ Who are you guys?! Where am i?????” She said franticly.

“You are in stark tower mortal.” Loki said to the confused lady who then looked at creature with worry who seemed to be dead to them but that was not the case.

“Thomas? Wake up!!!” she shook him. The crew were about to tell her he is dead before a distorted growl emitted from the beast. Impossible machines said he had no pulse!!! What is he?!

Slowly but surely the creature who the girl called Thomas rose his body grunting uncomfortably from the impact. His eyes opened and the creature looked around. Thinking him as a threat thor got his hammer ready to defend the girl beat the thing shitless until the creature laid eyes on him and the girl.

The creature dark eyes flashed in recognition when he saw the girl. “ **Mia……are you alright?”** The voice sounded British but distorted really distorted coming from the thing. The guys were shocked that he could even speak but they became more surprised when the Girl…. Mia is that her name?  Came away from thor without warning jumped up and embraced the creature? No person? Who in turn hugged her back.

“Thomas thank goodness you’re ok.” Mia said while she hugged him. “you had me worried for a second there but you ARE ok right?” she asked concerned to which he nodded back.

The avengers were speechless. What just happened?! It was Tony who of course broke the ice.

“Ok What in the flying fuck is going on?!” Tony shouted to which the two snapped their heads in unison.

Just noticing they had more company Thomas gently put mia down and slowly got up off the table. God damn he was tall everyone minus mia thought. He coughed to himself before putting on his best human voice

“My sincere apologises sir. We don’t know how we got here nor do we know why but you are right, we did not introduce ourselves nor explain what happened to us so that is in order.” The creature replied politely and curtly in a smooth British ascent to their again surprise.

“My name is Thomas Sharpe and as you can obviously see I’m not human.” He said while holding a hand out to Steve who was hesitant to shake but he did eventually. Steve was not surprised as to Thomas’s hand shake being strong at all. The avengers introduced themselves to him as well shaking his fucked up hand seeing he did not hurt Steve.

It was Mia ‘s turns to introduce herself now. “My full name Is Mia Cushing-Sharpe you can just call me Mia if you wish.” she said then turning to Thomas “Thomas here is actually my great grandfather.” Everyone in the avenger’s jaws dropped again when hearing that including loki and thor.

“wait what?! He is your great grandfather?” Steve said Shocked. “how can he be alive for so long and yet look youthful?!”

“Well ……. He did die but it’s a long story.” Steve eyebrows went to his hair line when hearing that. Is he is a ghost? But he felt completely solid when he touched him.

Mia then yawned tiredly to which Thomas turned to Tony. “ You would not know anywhere we could stay in as Mia is tired?”

“Sure you can stay at the tower Casper There is loads of rooms here so you can stay here if you want?” Tony nodded guiding them down the floors to the room they would stay in for now.

Mia and Thomas thanked tony before he left and promised him they would explain tomorrow to which he gave the thumbs up and left them to their devices.

Mia flopping onto the expensive bed sighed happily as she could finally rest while Thomas wrapped her gently in blankets and gave her his usual chilled kiss on her forehead before she went asleep. Seeing that there were books in a huge shelf Thomas who cannot sleep decided to read till morning .   

 


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Mia tell their story (For people who have not bothered looking at the other fic's)

Chapter 2

Explanations

 

Mia groaned happily after a lovely rest in a lot comfier bed then she was used to. Remembering what happened to her and Thomas she opened her eyes took in the room that they were in. It looked really expensive and modern in her opinion with a huge TV, sofa, coffee table. There was even a kitchen so they did not have to go to the main room where the avengers hung out to get food.

Thomas was reading on the sofa quietly really getting into the book. He finally got the hang of his human form again Mia thought even though he had snowy white hair this time he still wore his black velvet like Victorian coat, Waist coat black shirt and bowtie along with black gloves and black spec’s hiding his eyes.

Looking out of his book seeing Mia awake smiled and got up putting the book down and went over to her. “It’s good to see that you are up Mia dear.” He said while walking over and sitting next to her while she got out of bed. “You better get ready. No doubt our friends would be eager to hear about our story. We should not keep them waiting.” Thomas told Mia who nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready.

After a nice shower she put on her clothes she wore yesterday (Thomas turned away from her just to give her privacy.) they went to the elevator to go to the top floor Thanks to Jarvis who scared them both shitless for asking what floor to go to but they recovered and asked for the top floor where the rest of the avengers were.

The elevator dinged at reaching the top floor eventually to which they met the crew…...well some of them. Tony was sitting on a nice table eating pancakes that were made by Steve who by looks of was making more of them.

Noticing the arrival tony looked up from his breakfast and taking a second to realise the person next to mia was Thomas he waved at them and Steve too looked around for a minute smiling at them before returning to his making of pancakes.

“well if it isn’t Casper and Mia and I thought you guys weren’t coming up. Help yourselves to the food.” Tony said in a cheerful tone gesturing them to join him. Thomas who ever being the gentleman pulled up mia’s seat for her to sit. Mia looking slightly embarrassed took the seat anyway and helped herself to the pancakes. Thomas sat down next to her with an amused expression on his face looking at her reaction as funny.

“Dude you are just as bad as Captain Spandex here being a gentleman to the ladies.” Tony winked at Mia who laughed hard at the joke tony made.

“yea Thomas is way older than captain.” Mia said to tony “He’s pretty much a century old.” Tony dropped a bit of pancake as his jaw dropped.  “No way! I think you will get along with capsicle here like a house on fire Thomas.” Thomas flinched at the claim as it brought up bad memories and was his first time hearing that term but Mia quickly jumped in telling him it means to get along well with someone.

Tony looked confused at Thomas flinching, did he just stuck a sensitive area with him? He noticed a small inky tear fall down his face and evaporate once it left his face. Yep stuck a bad memory. Tony understanding that feeling finished up with his food and took a sip of coffee.

“Thomas I’m sorry that I unwittingly struck a sensitive nerve.” Tony said apologizing to Thomas who wiped the tear away.

Thomas smiled sadly at him. “It is alright; you did not know so I do not hold anything against you.” He said sadly to him who nodded in understanding.

“I’m guessing it is related to your past?” Steve said solemnly to Thomas who both mia and himself nodded in unison.

“Yes, it is.” Thomas said finally after a few minutes. Mia put a comforting hand on him to help him through what he was feeling.

Mia was the one who started telling them the story that was passed from her grandfather and father to her.

“I guess it starts with my great grandmother Edith.” Mia eventually said to them. “She was a writer a gifted one at that and came from a wealthy family. It was that she met Thomas and his diabolical sister Lucille.” She said Lucille with disgust which raised a few eyebrows from Tony and Steve even Thomas growled when her name was said. It was Thomas’s turn to join in.” I came from a very troubled past. My mother was horrible to us and was eventually killed by Lucille hand.” Thomas said eventually Who tony nodded. ” So to put it short, she is an absolute psycho.” Tony said to Thomas. “yes no doubt she was.” He said gravely. Mia explained everything to them from her manipulating him to go on marriages then killing the women for money. Tony and Steve were shocked and that was putting it lightly.

Thomas took over again telling them the story of him meeting Edith and how he genuinely fell in love with her. “OH big sis was not happy wasn’t she?” tony said to Thomas nodded sadly at it. “It was that what drove Thomas’s sister to snap and kill him.” Mia said gravely. “Then she tried to kill Edith in who fought back from her bravely. It was when outside the house when Edith was cornered when Thomas appeared….” Tony let out a low whistle at that claim. “when Lucille saw him like that she knew the game was up.” Mia said sadly but still continued on.  “She was quickly killed by a shovel soon after that Lucille.”

“So basically you’re a phantom?” Steve said to which Thomas spoke up for himself. “Yes at the time before I became……. different.” he said slowly. He continued on to tell them that he never left Edith who became pregnant with his child and made a boarding school in England to which he was known as “the blind man and “man in white”. To which got both of them confused at first but Thomas said whenever he got mad as a phantom he would turn freighting white. Mia again pinched in telling them of Thomas saving Edith and the girl who was adopted and about to get raped by the gang that gave birth to her by slaughtering them. Thomas also said that he may have ripped the leader rapist Genitals off and shoved them down his throat which caused Tony to cross his legs fearing his own baby maker. Thomas then after that he took care of Edith and her kids. It was obvious too tony and Steve that he really did care for them and went to extreme lengths to protecting them. Mia said It was also because of the high blood count on his hands that caused him to change to what he is today.

 

“The story is not over is it?” Steve replied sadly having a feeling it was something similar to him being frozen in ice.

“No the story does not end…. there was one more sick twist to this story.” Mia said sadly rubbing Thomas’s shoulder who looked down at his hands with a look of pain on his face.

Mia then told them the tragedy that left her grandfather in tears when telling her dad.

“A crazy bastard of a priest sealed Thomas in a locket while he was protecting his children and Edith in a fire that was burning the school to the ground. That priest was a mad heretic and he died shortly when the sealing was finished. Painfully.” Mia said finishing the story that she had been told.

Well it hit both tony and Steve hard but mostly it was Steve that felt for Thomas as he was in a similar situation to he was. Tony was shocked at the claim as well. No wonder Thomas had bad memories of houses on fire.

“yikes that is something Jarvis have you that recorded?” to which he got a yes sir from the AI. Tony looked at them and gave a reassuring look. “Don’t worry only the other avengers will hear this, and when that happens it will get deleted.” Tony said reassuring them.

“But I do know one thing Thomas.” Thomas looked up too tony who had his head down from it whole story being said. “You and capsicle would get along really well, maybe you could help each other familiarize with the new world since your old men.” Thomas chuckled at the humour of what Tony said indeed he was a old man.

“Thank you for offer Mr Stark but I believe Mia is already helping me with my knowledge in the modern world.” Thomas said grateful that he was not alone.

“Ok now that’s settled let’s---“Tony’s voice was cut off with Jarvis cutting in. “Sir I’ve got a call from director Nick fury, he says it is regarding the as I quote” Giant thing that fell with you when the void closed.” Jarvis deadpanned at the last part to which tony cussed under his breath.

“Tell him I’m busy!!!” Tony said in a annoyed tone.

“He is coming as we speak and is armed. He is not happy.” Jarvis said

“Crap Thomas you hide and your relative stay with me.” Thomas nodded slipping into Mia’s shadow quickly but silently to Tony’s amazement. Mia looked worried but the feeling of Thomas protective nature reassured her if worse comes too worse bullets are fired at her he would intervene.

  


	3. Fury being a douche (Go figure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury come in guns blazing.

Chapter 3

Fury being a douche (Go figure)

 

“STARK!!!!” came an angry African American voice that sounded like not the type of person to mess with Mia thought to herself. Steve had long left for training so it was just them and Tony. He had a couple of people with him in tight suits holding weapons such as guns (like that would help) which put mia on edge but Thomas made sure to keep her calm.

“Security breech.” Tony said in a sing along voice which pissed off the eye patched black man further. “Don’t try me Stark, Where the fuck is that thing?” shouted the angry black man that mia assumed to be fury……Charming man he is she thought. Once fury saw her he scowled further. “Who the fuck is she?” he said in a pissed off tone.

Mia feeling instantly on the spotlight felt really intimidated by Fury. Jesus fucking Christ he looked like he would screw you 50 ways with a spoon. “My…….. name…. is Mia Sir.” She said eventually she was nervous really nervous even Thomas felt on edge.

“Can you see that you are scaring the crap out of her. Leave her alone patch.” Came tony snarky reply to Fury. There was more to this girl than just being here he thought. She is hiding something. “Why are you here patch cause by the look of the lovely reception you have, you are not here for tea and crumpets.” Came starks snarky comment.

“No we are here to detain whatever the hell fell with you out of the void as it may be a threat.” Mia tried her best not to lose the colour in her face but she was sweating and the angry black dude can OBVIOUSLY tell she is hiding something because he pointed the gun at her causing her to yelp in fear. “You are far more than a stark employee to be here, you probably related to that thing.” His finger getting close to the trigger.

Mia was putting it lightly terrified right now. Thomas was pissed and she could feel it. _Thomas calm down don’t blow your cover._ She thought franticly to him

Fury’s lackeys were also pointing the guns at her also making her more fearful.

“Dude do not shoot her!!!” Tony shouted at fury who testing the water decided to interrogate her. “What is your involvement with that sphere that fell along with tony? Fury demanded making her flinch. “You know something don’t you?” Fury continued to put in the heat on her hoping she would break. Mia looked like she was going through a panic attack because she was beyond frightened of what he could do to Thomas.

“PLEASE STOP!!” she cried under the heat which tony had enough.” ALRIGHT patch that is enough get out of here before I test my new suit on your black ass!!!!” He shouted at fury who was having none of it. “TELL….ME…..WHERE…..IT……IS?” Fury shouted who mia unable to take anymore burst out crying. “Please don’t hurt him!!! She cried hysterically. Tony knowing the game was up lunged for fury only to meet a barrel of a gun by one of the agents. “YOU HAD TO MAKE HER CRY!!!” Tony shouted at him but still Fury dug deeper. “Who is he?!” He shouted at her pointing the gun again at her. “What did he ever do to you all he did was save my life!!!!” she cried sobbing. “Tell me right now where he is?” Shouted fury not caring in the slightest she was crying.

“HE IS NOT A THREAT!!!! PLEASE LEAVE THOMAS ALONE!!!!!” she screamed at him crying hysterically. Thomas had enough of this he had to intervene for her soon. “Please as long as you don’t hurt me…he won’t hurt you. Please he was never a threat to begin with!!…” She whimpered sadly. Fury saying nothing decided to really push his luck by pointing the gun at her crying shaking form. He did not have a chance to pull the trigger as a giant monstrous hand emerged out of nowhere and with full force knocked fury off his feet resulting in him hitting the wall. The agents fired their guns which had little effect on Thomas as he was shielding Mia from the bullets. Once they ran out of ammo Thomas acted before they had a chance to refill their guns. He knocked them out really quickly by knocking them hard with his distorted hand careful not to kill them. Thomas roared in rage as he rushed over to a recovering fury grabbing him by the neck, lifting off his feet and taking his gun and crushing in his hand to fury’s shock. Thomas in his full horned, tall form was beyond pissed at what fury did. He was growling in a really threatening manner to fury who was struggling to breath.

“Thomas please…. don’t kill him” Mia whimpered still crying. Thomas hearing her pleas before going to her made to get a point clear with Fury.” **Let me make this clear to you. If you EVER make her cry like that or even hurt her!! I will NOT be merciful towards you again Nicolas J Fury!!!!”** He hissed at him before dropping him to the ground and walked towards a crying Mia hugging her tightly and soothing her as she wept rubbing her head gently and purred to her softly.

“Congrats Fury, you really done it this time!!” Tony shouted at him. “Now take you lackeys with you and get out right now or else I’ll make you pay for making Mia cry like that you bastard!!!”

             “This is not over Stark!!!” Fury shouted as he and his goons left with him. Thomas eyes never left the bastard until he was gone from the place. Looking down at Mia who was shaking from it all but she was no longer crying which was the main thing. Thomas kept stroking her gently soothing her looked up to Tony who was finishing the last of his coffee.

“Charming fellow isn’t he?” Tony said sarcastically to which Thomas nodded again looking down at Mia who was now no longer shaking and looking better.” you ok there?” Tony said concerned to Mia who broke out of the tight hug, wiped her eyes and nodded with a sad smile on her face. “I will live that’s what matters. God that guy is a bastard!!” Mia said the last sentence with anger as she was a bit embarrassed from the hug but still she needed it.

“Oh yea! Where is Thor and Loki?” Mia said confused at not seeing them today.

“Thor and loki are back in asgard trying to Suck up with the All-daddy to not behead Loki as seeing that he was Mind fucked and tortured by whoever gave him that mind controlling sceptre.” Tony said in a bored tone. “Natasha and Clint are out on missions, Steve snuck off to punch some bags senseless and who am I forgetting oh yea Bruce should be coming tomorrow, you know the big green rage monster that caught you two falling along with me.” Tony also added to which Mia nodded in understanding.

“Hopefully Loki does not end up fucked up 50 ways till Sunday by The All-Daddy cause from what I heard from loki himself He is a TERRIBLE parent and also a dick to him.” Tony made sure to add emphasis on the terrible part.

“Oh yea I read comics on that.” Mia said to herself to which tony did a double take.

“Wait there is comics about us?!” Tony said in shock. ”please tell me there is ones about me.” Too which mia nodded amused resulting in tony fist pumping in the air saying “BOO YEAH!!!” loudly.

“Anyway from the comics.” Mia continued. ” Loki as a baby was a frost giant but a small one at that. After the war Odin found him and took him like a war prize and raised him like a son, although his parenting was and still is terrible as he brainwashed him into thinking that frost giant are monsters, made him feel alienated from the group saying magic is basically “Girly” and “cowardly” in simple terms.

“Shit that is harsh!!” Tony exclaimed holding his head remembering everything Howard did to him. “Damn Odin needs parenting classes.” He managed to say to which mia continued.

“The only parent that deserves kudos for taking care of loki is Frigga.” Mia finished his story she read on numerous occasions in the comic book store.

“I think you two would get along good Tony” Mia managed to blurt out causing Tony’s head to snap to her. “Loki is also in a way a genius like you and with also similar past to you as well. You could help him see that his Asgardian science aka magic in our eyes is not Girly and could also help our technology improve with both of your intellects.” Mia finished to which Tony’s jaw dropped

“Dude I think you’re right.” Tony managed to pan out dumbly not seeing it in her view before.

Thomas silent from it all decided to but in. “ **If we ever have a chance we must talk to him and probably help him in his defence.”** Thomas managed to say feeling empathy towards Loki’s hardships as it was similar to how he was raised.

Then suddenly there was a flash of light and Jarvis alerted them. “Sir it seems Thor has arrived as well as a Lady and he says its urgent.” The AI said to them.

Looks like they will be getting that chance.


	4. Asgardian racist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin gets what he deserves and Mia awakens.

Chapter 4

Asgardian racists

 

When they all arrived at the top of the tower Thor had a look of pure urgency on his face as well as the lady who looked close to tears. Thomas putting his human form before showing himself to not scare the woman was the first to ask thor.” Thor what is the matter that is so urgent and forgive my manners but who is the lady next to you? He asked curiously looking at the lady who despite the tearful look smiled kindly at him. “My name is Frigga, I am Thor and Loki’s mother.” She said politely to him. “My word you look eerily similar to loki what is your name?” she asked gently

“Thomas Sharpe milady.” He said back bowing in respect. Getting back to subject at hand Thomas threw a serious and grim look at Thor.” Back to the matter of urgency thor I assume it is regarding Loki, he is in peril isn’t he?” Thomas asked them. Frigga looked sad and thor nodded gravely at the claim. “It is exactly the matter of urgency” Thor said looking down. “I fear the all father has gone beyond reasoning and refused to listen to Loki’s pleas of being mind controlled by thanos and is punishing him severely.”

Mia pitched in. “What the hell is that, forgive me Frigga for my language on this matter, Old bastard doing to him?!” Mia exclaimed at them. Frigga looking down on the matter sadly replied. “You are forgiven Lady -,” Too which mia introduced herself quickly so Frigga could continue. “Lady Mia you are forgiven my dear and yes Loki is getting beaten, tortured and stripped of his Aesir form for every noble to see and mock.” She cried losing control of her emotion and shedding some tears to which Thomas gave her a hankie for her to wipe her face. “Thank you lord Thomas you are too kind.” She said wiping her face and composing herself once more.

“So he is in his frost giant form now permanently for everyone to see.” Frigga said sadly to them. Thomas and mia were pissed and that is putting it lightly. Frigga stepped back in shock as Thomas for a second lost control of his form but quickly composed himself as soon as it happened. Deciding to show her he took off his glasses showing his cat like eye’s. “My word.” was all she said in amazement. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” He apologised to her” So what is the plan Thor, Frigga?” he said then to them.

They both nodded to Thomas while Tony and Steve went in to get ready. “Loki is being addressed by the Court for further torture and humiliation for entertainment.” Frigga said to which Thomas tried to bite back a growl not to scare her. “It is not long before it happens and that why I came here. I know you will not stand for it and will help him if needed. So please talk sense to my husband and rescue loki please.” She pleaded to them head down.

Then a cold hand rubbed her shoulder in comfort as she looked up she saw Thomas with a determined look on his face and mia sharing the same look as well. “I will do whatever in my power to save him milady.” Thomas replied to her with mia agreeing full heartedly. “I have some words to say to that bastard.” Mia said angrily.

Tony and Steve came up fully geared a ready to kick ass. “Just say the word ma’am.” Steve said to Frigga who then called out to heimndal to take them to Asgard. It happened so fast the rainbow light hit them and Thomas held onto Mia throughout the ride. Soon enough they were in asgard on the Bifrost. The gate keeper bowed his head in respect at Queen Frigga who she and the gang hurried to the royal Court in the palace.

The place looked beautiful but the thought of Loki being the way he is getting treated cast an ugly shadow over the city. Soon they heard as they came to the palace court the sound of nobles calling loki names such as “Monster “and jeering at loki were heard loud and clear.

When reaching the entrance before the guard could stop them Thomas punched him hard knocking him out in rage of what was happening to Frigga and thor surprise at how strong he was.

Hearing the commotion, the nobles stopped jeering and gasped at the door opening to revel some of the avengers entering including Frigga and thor as well as an angry mortal girl came in with a absolutely pissed of not so mortal Man?

“Stop this madness!!!!“Frigga bellowed at the court loki looking up after from been beaten and whipped looked in shock as his Foster mother and brother and some of his friends came to save him. Why?

“That is not for you to decide My Queen” Odin bellowed as the person who was doing the act was about to whip him again only to get Punched hard by Thomas knocking him out. “Who dares interfere, -Odin did not get to finish that sentence was cut off by a Thomas roaring loud while his form shifted to Frigga and thor and the rest of the team’s amazement and to the crowd’s horror. His form shifted in rage as the real Thomas came out who ripped off Loki’s restraints. “ **I DARE!!!”** Thomas bellowed at Odin while handing the wounded loki to thor.

“I dare as well you old fart!” Mia Shouted at him the others said the same thing as well in defiance. “You have abused your position long enough old man!!!” Tony shouted as well.

“WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO RULE YOU PATHETIC MORTALS!!!” Odin bellowed at them while getting off the throne and guards surrounding them with weapons drawn ready to fight.

“Well guess what us “pathetic mortals” can parent way better than you.” Mia angrily yelled at him getting ready to get to help thor get loki out of there. “Thomas NOW!!” Mia ordered and Thomas quickly knocked out a good lot of the guards trying his best not to kill them and leaving an opening for thor. While Thomas was distracted Odin walked toward Mia. ”GO THOR!!! Get him ou-“shouted mia before being grabbed by the throat by the asshole Odin himself who is a fast walker. The grip on her throat tightened. “You will regret deifying me Frigga.” Odin said coldly slowly rising Mia off her feet as she struggled to breath.

Crap I’ve done it this time mia thought as she was getting choked by Odin’s tight grip. Thomas was distracted by Odin’s guards just seeing Mia being strangled was fighting through guard after guard trying to reach her. I will not just die here!! She thought angrily staring at Odin with defiance who was too busy trying to make her an example. That rage and determination in Mia despite slowly being choked to death sparked something which built within her. Mia let out a strangled scream then a dark shadowy explosion of power set off in her knocking Odin off his feet releasing Mia from his death grip. Feeling weak Mia gasped for a breath, her lungs welcoming each gulp. Looking down at her hands as shadowy smoke was emanating from it she passed out unconscious.

Thomas grabbed Odin and threw him away smashing him against the wall hard. He rushed in panic over to Mia who was twitching uncontrollably and gently picked her up. **“What have you done to her?!!”** he bellowed at Odin

Frigga had enough of Odin who was abusing his position and did the same spell he did on thor when being banished. “Odin Borson you abused your position to cause great harm to your sons and to the people of Midgard who defend your son loki honour and innocence. You are no longer worthy of being all father.” With a few flicks of her wrists Gungnir left Odin’s unconscious body to her and another flick he was stripped of his Armor and reduced to basic Asgardian peasant clothes and his power bound. “You are hereby banished to   Svartalfheim to learn humility and restraint.” She bellowed now holding Gungnir and with don’t screw with me look to the remaining warriors who kneeled at the Queen who is now the all mother. “Take him away for his banishment!!” she ordered to the warriors who took Odin away to the Bifrost to be banished.

The hall now long empty of the noble spectators Frigga now all mother walked over to Thomas who was cradling Mia in his dark, shadowy arms. “Do not worry she is very much alive, let us take her to the healers.” She said doing the same comforting action Thomas did. “Along with loki.” Thor and thomas now carrying loki and Mia who were both unconscious from what odin done to them hurried to the healers to help them recover.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner . i needed a break from it . i might not give chapters as fast as i was before but do not be disheartened. I do not own crimson peak btw.

Chapter 5

 

Mia felt weird if that counts as a feeling. She felt her heart still beating which was to her relief but there was something else pulsing along with it. It felt cold but not harsh. It was soothing the feeling and felt like meeting an old friend. Then memories of what happened started to flow through her of what happened. Odin was choking her and she was close to death but then energy burst through her like something snapped in her.

With that memory she woke up suddenly panting. To make it worse the strange flow pulsing along seemed to react to her feeling of alarm and fear burst around her causing energy to swirl around her hands. She looked at the dark flow of smoky blue and black matter that was flowing around her arms in tendrils in awe but also horror.

What had she become?!

Her thoughts where stopped by a cold monstrous distorted hand rubbing her back gently in a soothing fashion to which the energy seemed to cease flowing on her hands. Turning to who it was she was relieved that it was Thomas in his true form kneeling at her bed with a gentle patient smile on his face.

 **“Mia thank goodness you are alright!”** Thomas said in his relieved distorted voice as he got up and hugged her.

  
Mia unable to hold her emotions cried while he hugged her. Thomas understanding what she went through hugged her closer and rested his head on top of hers purring soothingly and rubbing her back gently.

 **“Do not worry my dear, I care little of what happened to you as long as you are ok.”** Thomas said gently while she sobbed. “ **We will all protect you from whatever may try to hunt you down. That myself and all the avengers intend to keep.”**

“What am I now ?” Mia manged to finally say throughout her sobbing.

  “ **From what I heard from tony before you woke up that you may be either a mutant or conduit, Tony is not sure of course.** Thomas said in a dejected tone. “ **We may need to test to see which gene is active.”**

“Ok……”Mia said who stopped crying and manged to get her emotions under control. Remembering Loki she wondered if he was ok. ”Is loki alright after everything he has been through?” Mia asked as she saw him as a friend despite his screw ups and not knowing him too well.

 **“He is recovering very well from the torture wounds. He also asked of you if you were all right as well.”** Thomas said to her rubbing her back. **“I think you will get along well with him.”** Thomas smiled knowingly at her.

Mia giggled at the thought of loki trying to hit on her. “Well why don’t we come check on him…. He could use some company.” Mia said trying to get out of bed which sparked her new powers to make dissolve into shadow matter much to Thomas surprise and rush over to the other side of the room.

She quickly returned too normal once at the other side. “First things first I need to get whatever I have under control.” She finalised to herself.

After many attempts to walk and instead shadow rush (as she would call it) to many sides of the room and a lot of broken pottery later she managed to get the hang of them enough so she would walk normally.

“Well now that’s under control lets head to Loki’s room Thomas.” Mia said relieved that she finally had a hold on it.

Thomas nodded and shifted to his more human form just to not scare loki just in case.

Loki’s healers room was close to hers so they did not need to look for it far for it. When they went inside Loki was sitting up from his bed covered in bandages absorbed in a book. He was still in his frost giant form so there was a hint of fear in the air mostly from the healers. When he heard footsteps coming he tensed and his ruby eyes looked up from his book nervously but quickly relaxed when he saw Mia and Thomas entering.

“Ah Mia thank the norns you are ok.” Loki looked relieved seeing Mia looking well. “Thomas I am in your debt for saving me, you have my eternal gratitude for what you have done.”  Loki said sincerely.

“It was no problem loki” Mia said smiling at him while getting a chair and sitting down. “We could not stay idle while you were getting punished for something you did not do.” Mia said with a determined look on her face. “The Ex all daddy was a Class S Bastard for ever doing what he did to you.”

“But I’m a frost giant …… a monster ..why would you save me a vile creature like myself????” Loki cried out to them looking at his blue intricate hands in anguish.

  
Thomas stayed silent while Mia put a hand on his shoulder rubbing him soothingly. “First off you are NOT a monster.” Mia said in a stern tone putting emphasis on the “not” part. “You never were a monster loki to begin with. “Before loki could butt in Mia stopped him.” Let me finish please loki because I think you need to hear this. Monsters are not defined by what race you are born in but the actions you do to the world and decisions you make.” Mia said in a warm tone as Thomas came towards him as she continued. “The real monster is your foster dad………… and the bastard who said magic is a women’s art cause that guy need to be the one whipped if he is still alive. Mia dead panned too which loki could not help but laugh at it.

” Loki I may not know you very well but my first impression of you was that you were misunderstood and needed a friend. You are extremely intelligent and clever at what you do. To be honest we need more intelligent people in earth than ever because we value geniuses like you.” Mia said in a determined but kind tone to him.

Loki stared at them strangely at them. “You mia are not like the others are you?” he said finally looking at her. Mia had a shy look on her face and blushed a little. “I’d like to call myself unique from the rest.” She said shyly

Loki looked close to tears too which mia came closer and gave him a hug not giving a damn about his frost giant form. Loki at first flinched at the contact but slowly returned the embrace. Mia heard a quiet thank you come from loki rubbed his back the same way Thomas did to her.

Thomas who was now right next to Mia and close to loki decided to talk. “I myself was known as a monster or demon by many heretics who were ignorant of who I was, but I did not let that define me.” Thomas said to him while his body started to shift, grow and his voice became more distorted as he talked. **“I protected my love Edith and the child she took in as one of her own by Sick thugs who were going to defile the little girl to which I already saw as my daughter.”** He said lovingly about Edith and Fiona but his tone had a hint of anger to the thugs.

Loki nodded and let him continue. **“The cost of that blood shed left me as I am today but my monstrous form does not define me. Your form does not define you loki, your actions which were not under your control may put a dark stain on you but that can always be washed off. It may still be there but people Will learn to forgive.”** Thomas placed his hand on loki and gave a comforting squeeze.

Loki looked at them silently registering what they said chuckled lightly to himself. He put the book on the side table and nodded. “I understand what you say Mortal, that one’s race does not define who you are but the actions and decisions defines a person.”

“Do not mind what people say you are, you are you and that is what matters.” Mia said encouragingly. Mia than looked at the trays empty with food and a kind thought popped into her mind.” Hey would you like something to eat?” Mia offered. “By the look of that food table you have not been fed and you probably would not feel comfy yet to go to the feast hall. Would you like us to get something for you?”

Loki had a look of surprise on his face. “If you wish……. Thank you.” He replied slowly.

Loki than gave them directions to the feasting hall and as a precaution a way to the cooking rooms if dining hall was closed.

Mia knew things are looking up for Loki since that bastard of a father was banished but for her it was still uncertain. Mia is no longer human but Thomas and the others did not mind at all. She had a bad feeling of what may happen to her in the future but with Thomas still vowing to protect her from whatever may try to hurt her it eased her worries.

Who knew that when she returned to earth the government will be out to get her and the head of the capture team also known as the concrete queen will have her sights to send mia in a cage. Little did the queen know that it was the biggest mistake the DUP ever made.           

       

   

     

     


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read for yourself. WARNING The maybe possible rape in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i took long collage and all. Do comment if you want

 

Chapter 6

 

As Thomas and mia made their way to the feasting hall Thomas further experimented with his form. He found out he change his form and his clothes would change with him. Most of the time his body was so dark in his true form seeing the features was near impossible but still you could the distorted abnormal limbs if you looked hard enough. Yea……he had to change that as he could be naked for all people knew. With a little encouragement from mia as she knew what he looked like (don’t worry he does **NOT** have any unmentionables………perverts) he gave it a shot to experiment with his form.

As it was dark out and probably supper by now it was a good chance to try and not be seen. On the way they found themselves in a garden too which no one was there. This place was perfect.   Thomas took a step back and let his body flow once more. Ever since the second change he kept that flow under wraps out of fear of the unknown of what may happen. Maybe if he let go of that fear he may change. The fear that he may unwittingly harm Mia in the process was building in his mind. Mia taking a good distance from him for good measure helped him to quell it enough to let it go.

The flow (as I call it) came bursting through like water breaking out of a damn. Thomas collapsed on to his knees as the damn was getting weaker and letting more of the pent up and his body started convulse and change violently the last thing he heard was Mia calling out to him in alarm before it all went black.

Mia keeping herself a bit of a distance away as his form shifted very violently. Two small horns curled around behind his ears. The ears themselves that were not usually their emerged pointed and like an elf. His hair became curled and got a bit longer not enough to reach his shoulders but half way there. His wings were like a true demon, bat like and covering his form so mia could not see the details but from what she could tell through the groans of agony that came out that his form was severely changing and becoming more human like but at the same time in human, tall and enough to give any small kid nightmares for the next few weeks but less beastly and more on the humanoid side.

Mia could not tell if he was awake through it but that was still uncertain. His feet and legs were elongated but the feet looked more human and wearing his normal shoes that he usually wore when in human form. It looked like his clothes changed along with his humanoid but elongated and tall body fitting his body perfectly. He did not move he was like a statue.

Mia unaware that someone was coming from behind was grabbed by surprise at knife point by what looked like a guard in normal armour. “Well look what the cat dragged in the mortal bitch that defied Odin and her pet who is a monster just like that bastard Jotun runt that Loki is.” The rogue guard sneered and laughed at mia futile attempts at resisting to which he slapped hard across knocking her to the ground. She tried using her powers but they were slapped away with ease by the guard.

“Do not think your magic will work with me your pathetic mortal. Your demonic pet is out cold and I’ll make sure you will suffer until he hears your feeble attempts for help as I fuck you hard!” The mad guard chuckles with glee as Mia struggles in vain to get the prick off her. In one ounce of all the strength she could let out a shrill scream “THOMAS HELP ME!!!!!!!!” she cried sobbing as the guard unpacked his unmentionables laughing in glee. “Cry all you want Mortal I’m going to enjoy doing this for ODIN!!!”

 Mia closed her eyes and waited for the hell to happen but it didn’t. She then heard bones cracking to which she opened her eyes to see what happened. The bastard guard was long dead in Thomas’s Clawed yet humanoid dark hands. The guard unmentionables were obviously severed off and his throat crushed.

Mia was not sure if he was completely conscious as his yellow eyes looked clouded and hazy like in a daze. Then the clouded eyes landed on mia. “Thomas?” she said unsure if he was fully out there. His white hair although grown a bit still rested nicely around the horns and head.

 **“Edith……….”** he moaned out slowly coming closer to her. Slowly Mia backed away from him. “Thomas I’m Mia not Edith, wake up!” She called out to him hoping to get him out of his trance but to no avail. She tried to move further back away from him which she found out was a bad move as Thomas looked hurt by her actions and moved towards her quicker. Mia tried to call out to him but it did nothing to snap him out of the daze. **“Edith……why?”** moaned Thomas again.

Mia did not know why she was afraid of him all of a sudden it felt like a gut feeling. She needed to get him help and fast to get him out of the trance. Her instinct told her to run and eventually she decided to run and get help for him before he cornered her.

 “Thomas wake up now or you will never see me again.” Mia said to him and then shadow dashed away from him trying to block out Thomas’s moan which turned into an anguished roar.

She knew by the feeling that he was chasing her. She could sense him chasing after her despite being dazed. Something was wrong with him and she needed to snap him out. She continued dashing throughout the palace hoping to avoid as many people as possible in case of casualties.

Mia rushed through the halls in hopes she could find a way out to safety but turning a corner she was met with a dark alley which was blocked further down but a wall. God damn it this place was a maze and she just found a dead end. Reaching to the end she was about to turn back but she heard the growl which froze her in place.

Slowly she turned to the way out to see a dark, tall figure which was obviously Thomas. Slowly he was coming towards her. She backed away and was met with the wall at the end. “Thomas please wake up !!!!” She cried and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

 **“Edith……why......did……...you…...run…from……me?”** Thomas moaned sadly to her. She felt a cold and elongated hand caress her cheek soothingly. “please wake up.” She begged but was stopped by cold lips kissing her gently. Then she felt his arms wrap around her lovingly.

He must really miss my great grandmother she thought. She also thought that when he let it all out not only his form change but suppressed memories flowed through him that may have made him dazed and not fully himself.

He broke the kiss and his forehead touched hers even with the horns poking a bit and he purred deeply still while holding her close like afraid to lose her.

Thomas’s eyes slowly looked like he was coming to and realising that he kissed his heir and that she was shaking from fear of him he let her go.

 **“Mia …..I am so sorry.”** he said gently said to her as she was shaking in his arms.

“It’s ok Thomas when you let it all out it must have knocked you out and put you through memories. You really miss her don’t you?” Mia said. Thomas nodded and held mia closer

“It’s ok to miss someone.”  Mia said to him looking up to see he was silently sobbing.” And real men do cry. To deny crying is to deny being human and you are far more human than you think. “she also added causing Thomas to laugh lightly.

“I like the new look Thomas, c’mon loki wondering where are we with the food. Hopefully the hall is not far.” Mia said lightly “and also tell Frigga that one guard went rogue.” She also added.

 They laughed lightly and continued their journey to the food hall. They happened to meet Frigga to which they explained everything to her. She nodded gravely and ordered the guards to clean up and told Mia to go get something to eat. Mia did not reject that order.

Thomas made sure to pile a plate of food and headed to Loki’s room. He happened to be asleep so they placed it on the table.

Hopefully things will calm down…..for now of coarse

    


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

The next day Mia, Thomas, Steve and tony decided it was best if they returned to earth. Frigga thought that Loki would best recover in the avenger’s tower because of how he was treated by nearly everyone in asgard. They all agreed that would be best.

Mia making sure her abilities are under control and stable she knew that she would need to ask Bruce and tony to privately test her to see if she was a mutant or conduit. So, tony and Mia decided that when they are in earth and what the test confirms what type she is that the files get very powerfully hidden by the stark network so nobody could hack it.

They finally reached the bi-frost where heimdall opened the portal for them.

Frigga hugged Loki lovingly saying goodbye to her Son. Thor decided to stay in asgard to help Frigga deal with the prejudice that was poisoning asgard. Frigga also gave a hug to Mia and Thomas thanking them for saving loki and saying she will repay them soon.

They all waved goodbye and soon enough after going through a nauseating Blur of colours and light they landed back at the Avengers tower where they were greeted by Bruce.

“Hey guys welcome back, heard you guys disappeared a day before I arrived.” Bruce said sipping his chamomile tea on the big kitchen table reading a newspaper.

“Yea….” Mia replied “Thor and loki’s Mom Frigga came to us for help to stop the Dick head Odin torturing loki any further.” 

Tony decided to butt in.” yea now that crap in asgard is sorted we got to sort out what you are Mia.” Bruce looked confused at Tony to which he explained everything that happened. “I see that is going to be a big problem if words goes out if she is a conduit. Let’s hope you’re a mutant instead.” Bruce rubbed his head obviously not looking forward to the result.

“Ok mia we may need to do this in the lab, so will you follow us to it? Bruce said to mia.

Mia nodded and followed them to the lab. Thomas followed suit but at the entrance he was asked to stay at the entrance by Mia.

Thomas reluctantly agreed and waited.

Mia went to the medical room where they were preparing the needles to extract her blood. She was not afraid of needle’s so she sat down on the medical bed and waited for it to be done.

“Ok this is going to pinch a little.” Bruce said to her to which she nodded and she felt the needle penetrate her skin and blood slowly filled the vial.

Tony than took it and put in his stark systems. Holograms of genes started flowing around them of the blood. In a couple of moments, the system than simplified the genes until one stood out in the pool. Tony’s eyes narrowed at it and zoomed in on it to get a closer look.

“Oh fuck Jarvis immediately delete this before shield catches hold of it now.” Tony said urgently to his AI.

“Already In progress sir.” Jarvis replied.

    “I’m already afraid of the outcome but tell me tony what am I?” Mia said with fear in her voice.

 

Tony rubbed his head in frustration. “There is no easy way to put this, Mia you are a conduit. The so-called bio terrorist that everyone is brain washed to fear.”

“Crap. “was all that came out of her mouth. Bruce looked worriedly at tony to which he nodded.

“I know the type of conduit suppressors that the DUP use to stop the gene without harming you. I just have to hack into their data base and get the blueprints.” Tony tried his best to sound reassuring to mia.

Mia sighed and got off the examination chair. “Do what you can if it helps my situation in any way.” She turned to both of them. ”Thanks.” She said calmly to them and left.

Thomas was waiting for at the entrance for her. Mia said nothing but the look on her face was enough for him to understand that it was not good news.

“thanks for protecting me Thomas, but I think I can protect myself now.” Mia said with no emotion to him.” Tony and Bruce will work on something to help keep these abilities in check.”

 **“Why are you saying this to me in this manner? What is troubling you mia?** Thomas said concerned, a bad feeling was swirling in him.

“Just….. promise me if something bad were to happen to me. Please protect others in need.” She said to him pleadingly.

“ **Mia……”** Thomas was stuck for words. Mulling over it he hugged her “ **I am aware that our time is limited as I am already dead but dear know this, you will always be my little flower that I would take care. I will find you if you are taken dear.”**

Mia hugged back fighting back tears. She knew that if the DUP captures her he will find a way to break her free.

“ **I promise if something happens to you I will protect the people I chose to protect, and I will find you through thick and thin.”** Thomas said to her rubbing her head gently. As soon as he finished this sentence he felt a weight leave his dead chest.

“Thank you.” Mia said to him happily. “Please be free to help others out of your own free will ok?”

“ **yes.”** Was all he said savouring every moment he had with her.

Noticing that it was getting dark Mia yawned and looked at the time. “I better go to bed Thomas.”

“Good night Mia and sleep well.” Thomas said in his human voice before he faded back into the shadows.

Feeling heartbroken was all he felt but she only wanted him to be free so that eased it. Edith would have wanted him to be free and to be happy. He deeply cared for her but he did admit that she could defend herself now that she had her new abilities.

Looking around he decided to go outside.

It was the middle of the night and the cold winter wind felt nice. Knowing people will question the wound on his face he formed a hood to hide his head. He made sure his horns were less noticeable in the hood. He focus on his clothes and soon enough he formed more modern coat but still classy to which it stopped at the waist coat in the front and flowed at the back like smoke.

Likening how he looked he spread out his bat like wings and flew into the night melting into the darkness so nobody would freak out if he was seen.       


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter sucks. do comment i need help


	8. Epilogue/Prologue

Epilogue

Slumber

 

Ever since mia had told him that he was free he was plagued with an urge to sleep to which he had never felt ever since…..he was alive. He continued flying past the cities until he reached a deep forest. Noticing a big abandoned house that was obviously hidden well by the trees. That might be the right place to sleep and not be bothered.

He flew in and landed on the roof. He then jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on his feet on the ground. He took his time to take a good look at it. Time had not been kind to it but it still stood strong. It reminded him of his old home in England where he was brought up.

Bittersweet memories flowed through him but he lightly brushed them off and entered the house. The place was oddly still together even though nature has nearly over taken it.

He continued on to the deepest part of the house the basement. It was huge with many rooms. He found room to which he felt was perfect. Not too dark and not exposed to the elements so it was not draftee.

Fighting tiredness he made sure that the room was hard to enter so he may not be disturbed.

Thomas feeling the fatigue creep in he went to the end of the room and let the fatigue take him.

He felt his wings wrap around him and his body curl up and harden like a dark statue. Tendrils of darkness wrapped and cushioned him into what seemed a dark cocoon but glowed in the centre.

His last thoughts before he finally let slumber take over was that of Edith and Mia.

Mia is well able to defend herself. Be safe dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there is more to this story than that . the next story will be mostly on thomas


End file.
